


normal downton abbey fanfic

by barrowsfatcock



Category: Downton Abbey, Downton Abbey RPF
Genre: Gen, Sex, completely normal fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock
Summary: smut and fluff
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Reader, Thomas Barrow/Reader





	normal downton abbey fanfic

The door knob shook erratically as barrow tried to open it, his hand gracefully caressing the golden rusted metal, worn with time. Ushering his prey for the evening into his lone room, he sneakily closed the door behind him, trying not to alert the unaware maiden.

Moments later you ended up laid down on your back, choking half to death with Sir Barrow squatting over you, his fat atomic mound of gas pressing into your face. Heaven!

You knew what was coming and you opened your mouth wide, bracing yourself for the onslaught of excessive flatulence that was about to exit your large lover. All of a sudden, he let out a loud fart, so powerful you swore you could feel the Ottoman and its contents rattling. You liked your lips eagerly. You could taste the fart on your plump lips, the spice too much for you. 

“Oh mr barrow!” you moaned as he let out another ripper. You felt your hair fly back with the force of the air being expelled from his jiggly ass. 

“You like that do you?” he asked, placing his big hairy arse on your mouth and grinding down. You tried to scream but his pillowy cheeks muffled anything you said.

“Sorry i can't hear you.” said barrow smuggly. You yelled in response. “Don't talk with your mouth full you naughty maid!” he ground his ass into your face harder, sitting on you with full force. “Ooh! I feel a fart coming on!” he said, his voice full of glee. 

You screamed as he released more air directly into your mouth. You felt your lungs inflate with the force of it. And then, you heard an audible rumble, the source of which coming from barrows belly, you feared the worst. The grumble moved down and you followed it closely, before you heard it right above you. Barrow proceeded to let out an utterly monstrous fart, one that practically exploded from his rectum, and made his massive cheeks rippled forcefully. The stench of his innards pelted right across your face, making your hair flap around like a flag in a pole. The fart seemed to go in for about 4 minutes straight, never weakening in volume, stench and raw power

You felt the air leave your lungs as Barrows gaseous display burnt right through your skin and eviscerated everything in its wake.

This was the end of the universe as you knew it.


End file.
